


Tf2-The mystery of the dragon.

by Magicdragon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicdragon/pseuds/Magicdragon
Summary: This is an continuation of my Tf2 The dragons gift. Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10666683/chapters/23609751In this story we will follow the team who is on the move from The Administrator. But they didnt know what they would find along the way, who might help them about the mystery of their team member Pyro.Note that i am bad at writning and grammar, so dont expect top writning!!!





	1. Chapter 1

The air was chilly then the team was used to.

They were now moving in to the forest, which was very stocked with trees. The ground was not flat which made it sometimes hard to walk. Why they were here was pretty much running from The Administrator wrath, since they freed Pyro from her grasp to experiment on him. 

The one who was leading the team was Engineer, he had his usual armour on. He did have however a map, a few flask of water, and few metal parts since he felt empty without his sentries which he had hoped to bring. The one just behind him was Sniper. He helped him with the map and Sniper had with him bread, his sniper rifle and bow and arrows just in case. Behind him was Soldier and Scout. Scout had his scattergun and his bat. Soldier had his shotgun and rocket launcher. Later was Heavy, Demoman, Spy and Medic. Heavy somehow succed to bring his Minigun. He had also sandwiches with him. Demoman had explosives with him and a bottle. Spy had his revolver and disguise kit and invis watch. Medic had many medicine equipment. He had his ubercharge and at last an saw. 

Behind all of them was Pyro. The one who had the transformation. 

He was, then before, a red dragon. He walked on 2 legs. He had great horns on his head and a small one on his dragon shaped face. He had orange wings on his back which was the size of him. He had a long tail who had 2 limbs growed out on each side with orange thin skin. He had his suit on but was ripped at most part. not only that but he was twice the size of a human was. so a normal human would only reach to his waist.

Pyro had actually difficult to follow them since the forest was full of trees and he was just sometimes able to get through. But luckily he didnt have to call help.

\-----

"We stay here." Said Engineer. He closed his map. The day was turning to night. They havent really planned on how far they would go, but atleast further away from Helen, and mostly any humans. 

The team stopped and luckily found a spot which was pretty clear on ground. Sniper decided to check the are and see if he can get some meat. Scout decided to follow Sniper since he was very bored. 

Pyro knew that he could bring wood for them to create a fire, so he turned quickly. But he felt someone grab his arm. 

"Let me help." Heavy said. He was a strong man. So Pyro could understand. Also that he was a little taller.

"Sure." Pyro said simply.

Pyro walked forward with Heavy behind. He needed wood that was very dry, somewhat light weighted. So Pyro looked at few trees until he stopped and touched one. He then with his claw hand took forward a small peice very easily. He then looked closer at it. 

"I belive that is what we need." Heavy said as he walked closer to Pyro. Pyro looked at him with his yellow eyes. 

"I belive so aswell." Pyro said. 

Now Pyro needed to do is to take down the tree. They didnt really have a tool which was good to take down a tree, and it would also take some time. Pyro then looked at his wings, they had a small horn on them. And they were longer aswell. 

Pyro bend himself and took forward one of his wings. He then by all off his force, spun around and took all his power to his wing. He then felt how the wings horn came in to the tree. Pyro then felt how he couldnt take it more in. He quickly looked and saw the horn had come very far, but a little was left. Pyro drag out his wing from the tree.

"Great work." Heavy said. He was few meters away from Pyro to let him work. 

"Thanks." Pyro said with a smile. He then pushed the tree down by force with his hand and the tree fell down. It felt calmed since it had many branches and leaves which damped the fall greatly. 

Pyro then grabbed one side of the tree and Heavy one side aswell. Then they walked back to the camp. 

Pyro and Heavy could see taht Demoman had prepared a place for the fire, he had gathered stones in a circle. 

"Aye, ya did it!" Demoman said. HEavy and Pyro laid the tree down close to the stone circle. 

Heavy simply nodded. Pyro smiled as he then started to ripp off tree parts with his claws. 

Few moments later, Pyro then started to gather his fire. His eyes were started to gather flame essence around. Then, a great flame came from Pyros mouth and lit every tree in the fire place. Then there was a fireplace done. 

Pyro felt he was a little tired from all the work so he sat down. He watched with a smile as the fire took the energy from the tree. Leaving nothing but ashes. Pyro also heard how that Sniper came back with Scout and even succed to hunt a deer. 

It was a great night as the moon was high up and the air more colder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found an ancient temple, and a stranger within!.

The morning came and Pyro slowly opened his eyes.

He felt great since they had actually an meal on the evening and a good night sleep without any animal disturp them. Pyro looked around and saw that Sniper, Spy and Medic was up. Demoman and Soldier was still at sleep. Heavy was about to wake up. Scout was also at sleep. Engineer was also started to get up from the sleep. 

Pyro then sat up. He felt the clear and fresh air though his nose. He saw that more clouds came to the sky. 

Pyro then stood up. He wondered what they talked about. He then slowly aproach them. He saw that they saw who came and then went to continue to discuss.

"Hows it going?" Pyro asked the group.

"It would have been better if we couold get moving." Spy said irriteraded. Not happy that few team members was slow.

"I have discovered something during the night." Sniper said. "Suprisingly it is an ancient temple not far." 

"Temple?" Pyro asked curious.

"I dont know more, mate. We have to inspect it." Sniper said honest. 

"Im juzt glad we can do zomething elze..." Medic said since he was tired of walking in every forest all day. 

"Agree." It was Engineer who came to the group. He gave a smile to Pyro. Pyro quickly felt warm inside and smiled back. 

"So, when will we go?" Pyro asked again.

"When everyone is ready...." Spy said and then went to scout who still slept. He then tried to wake Scout up by touching him, but Scout just moved and waved Spy hand off. Spy got frustrated and yelled to scout. Scout then finally opened his eyes. Scout stared at Spy and Spy back. Then Scout looked at the others who looked at him. 

By Spys yell, even Demoman and Soldier also woke up. Spy then felt glad to atleast wake up the team.

\-------

The team was now on the move again, guided by Sniper who found the temple. The trip took maybe 30 minuets to get there.

Then sniper went to the edge off a cliff and stopped. He let the others to come forward and see it. 

The temple was big, very big. It was made by stones in all sizes. It was pyramid shaped. There was an grand entrance on the front off it. No windows or such. The team slowly went down the cliff and was now infront the temple. The team was still suprised by the size of the temple. Even to Pyro. 

"Well, it iz amazing." Medic said. 

"Cmon, we gotta check this place out!" Scout said as he started to run inside. He ignored a few calls. Spy just went mad by that reckless move Scout made and went after him. Then the rest did the same. 

Inside the temple, there was an tunnel who continue a little until they were met the enormus space inside. The path went an circle around the entire place. Then 4 different paths at each sides went to the middle which was an stone platform. Behind the stone platform was an stone wall which was conectet to the platform. Inside that stone wall was a statue of a human in armour holding somthing round in its hand. 

Scout was already on his way to the platform. Pyro then spread his wings and flew up. The temple was so big he had alot of space to even fly inside. Pyro then flew infront of Scout and landed.

"Scout, please wait!" Pyro said. Scout did stop infront of Pyro but he was confused.

"Why? There is nothing to be afraid off." Scout said. 

Then the team came were Pyro and Scout stand. 

"Havent you heard off Indiana Jones boy?!" Soldier said. Scout gave an confuse look. 

"Look" Engineer said as he walked to Scout. "Even if the chances are rare, we still need to be careful!" 

Scout groaned in annoyance. He didnt like to just take it slow. He wanted adventures, thats all! However, Heavy went little closer to the staute. He looked at it. He saw it was a man, and it held some sort of medallion. He couldnt see what it was on it. Soldier went close to Heavy and looked at the staute as well. 

"I sense magic here...." Soldier said with a low voice. Heavy nodded since Soldier is used to magic most of the group. Soldier have been fighted Merasmus alot. 

Heavy then pointed at the medallion for Soldier to see. Soldier then spotted it. He then knew it was from that he senced the magic from. Soldier had a hard time just to take forawrd his rocket and shot the thing down. Spy came to them aswell and looked at Heavy pointed before. Spy then just looked at it and then gave a glance to Pyro, who was with Demoman, Medic,Sniper, Scout and Engineer. 

"How to get it?" Heavy asked Soldier and Spy. They looked at him and thinked. 

"Wings?" Soldier suggested. As he looked at Pyro. 

"But..." Heavy responded. "Magic." Soldier then understood. It maybe was not best to touch it wiht hands, or claws. Maybe an object. 

Soldier then went to the others. He touched Sniper and Sniper looked at Soldier. Soldier then dragged Sniper to Heavy and Spy. 

"Get that." Soldier said as he pointed to the medallion. 

"Why?" Why not-" 

"It has magic on it. Get it!" Soldier said determind. Sniper just sounded irriteraded as he took forward his bow and arrow. Sniper then looked at the medallion. He saw it was on the statues hand. If he had enough force, he could send it down to the ground behind the statue. And they could reach it with rope and something heavy to pull to the team.

Sniper then prepared his bow. He had his arrow on it and pulled back. He was focused and aimed to the medallion. After a few seconds, he let go of the arrow. It flew far and hit the medallion. Medallion then fell down by the arrows force. The medallion landed on the statues other arm, and then bounced to to its feet. It was now availibe to get it. 

"Good shot." Engineer said as he, Pyro, Medic , Demoman and Scout came when sniper shot the arrow. Sniper smiled in return.

But, just as Soldier was about slowly get the medallion. The team heard something flying in the air. As they looked up, they saw arrows came to them with ropes attached to them who came from the roof. The arrows tip had some white glow to it. The arrows came quickly and went to all 9. The arrows somehow turned by the white magic as they forced the rope around the team. Making them unable to move. When the arrows was done they flew straight up. Leaving the team trapped. 

The team struggled to get free. Spy tried to use his dagger to get free. But the rope wouldnt even budge. Pyro tried his best with his wings and tail, but nothing. No matter what they did. they couldnt get free. Pyro, started to get frustrated as he wanted to breath fire on the ropes. So, he prepares his breath and targeted his own ropes and let the flames go. After a few seconds he saw it did nothing. Later Pyro roared. 

"Someone need rescue aye?" A man yelled with australian accent. The team looked confused at each others. Then they heard the man run heavily towards them. It was then they could see who it was.

It was Saxton Hale. He was now infront of the team who was stuck.

"Your..?" Demoman tried to say. 

"Saxton Hale at your service!" Saxton said as he saluted. He then looked at Pyro. And he gave an angry look to him. Pyro didnt understand why. 

Saxton Hale then took forward a very long sword. It did glow like the arrows did. He went for Scout and sliced the ropes away. The ropes then fell down. Saxton then went to the others and last Pyro. But he didnt cut Pyro free. 

"Now lets kick the beast away, shall we?" Saxton Hale said. He then noticed he got few angry faces and when he looked at Pyro he saw sadness and anger at the same time.

"He isnt a beast!" Engineer said loud as he walked to Saxton. "He is Pyro, an friend. Now release him or we do it ourselves!" Engineer stared at Saxton Hale. Saxton saw that the team looked at him the same. He then turned around but he didnt like it. He then sliced the ropes free from Pyro and Pyro was then free again. 

"What was that for?" Pyro said serious and frustrated.

"I needed to make sure." Saxton said. 

The team looked confused but they could understand somewhat. Then they saw that Saxton went to the medallion and picked it up. "So you did get what i have tried to." 

"Could you tell us what it is?" Spy said.

"Sure, but not here. Come, lets go to my camp!" Saxton then walked and lead the group.

Pyro was confused and didnt trust Saxton. By the looks from his eyes when he looked at Pyro just gave him a bad feeling. Why? Maybe he need to prove he is good? Pyro then saw that Engineer was next to him. Engineer looked at Pyro which made him confident. They got this together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxton Hale shows them the camp, more questions arrives.

The team followed Saxton Hale, as he guided them through the forest to his camping place.

"We are soon there!" Saxton Hale said loud and proud. 

Pyro was unsure of this person. He have only given him bad vibes. He did hope it was only for now.

"Were here!" Saxton yelled. Interupting Pyros thoughts.

Looking up, the team did expect a small camp with tents, but this? There was a small wooden cottage. There was a well made fireplace and also wooden chairs around. He never expected this.

"Hey, you build all this?" Scout asked curious.

"Oh yes my friend!" Saxton said as he gave a clap to Scouts head. "Why live in a tent when you can live in a cottage!" 

The team went closer tot he cottage and inspected the area. However, Soldier noticed a few bear traps around. Saxton saw that.

"Dont worry, its to keep the beasts at bay!" Saxton said loud. Soldier then shrugged and continue to search.

Saxton then noticed Demoman and his bottles. "You want to keep it cold, aye?"

Demoman looked around to face Saxton. "Aye, but ya cant-"

"Ofcourse i can. Im Saxton Hale!!!" Saxton then took Demoman inside the cottage. 

"He zeemz truztworthy..." Medic said to the rest.

"I belive it so. I mean look at this!" Scout said to Medic.

"I do say we watch our backs..." Spy said.

"Agree. I cant trust him yet." Engineer said.

"Yeah." Pyro said in agreement.

\------

Later on, the day was going to afternoon. The team didnt have to hunt or such since Saxton Hale had all there, so they didnt need to go or such.

But Pyro felt that he needed a time alone. So, Pyro was in the air flying. He felt that he had someone looking at him every time. Pyro cant relax like the others. 

"What is wrong with me?" Pyro said to himself.

He flew steady but in a faster speed due feeling being attacked at any moment. He closed his eyes during the air for a moment. when having his eyes closed, he could feel the wind soaring above his body, the hard air though his nose. His wings glide with the wind. Atleast here he will find peace. 

Pyro then opened his eyes and checked the area below. He decide to turn around and went to the camp. He wished he could be longer in the air. 

After a while, Pyro saw the camp. He then circledaround to find a landing spot. He foound one not far from the camp. He then flew down and prepared to land. He landed easily on his dragon feet, the earth given away from the force. 

Pyro then decide to walk closer to the camp, there was still many trees which blocked the camp. He tried his best anyway.

As pyro went closer, he heard something rustle close. Pyro frooze and looked around. He kept his head high. Then, somthing strong came from behind. It forced him to a tree. When Pyro looked around he saw....

Saxton Hale.

Saxton Hale, hold Pyros back strong to the tree. He looked serious on the face. Even if he reached to Pyros lower chest.

Pyro tried to talk, but the glare from Saxton Hale stopped any word. Saxton then smiled. 

"Good boy." Saxton said. That word made Pyro more worried.

"Look, i will be honest here." Saxton still held a strong grip on Pyro. "Whenever i find you alone, or even showing any sign of aggresion..." Saxton looked deeply into Pyro. "I will kill you. You do not belong here. Not in any worlds. I gladly be the one who take your spark out and hang your head like a trophy!"

Pyro was shaken and terrified by his core. Pyro gut feeling was right! This guy is insane! He wants to kill him! Is it beacuse im a dragon? If so then why?

Later Saxton Hale slowly let go of Pyro. Pyro then fell down to the ground like an whimpering dog. He looked at Saxton Hale.

"If you tell someone about this...." Then Saxton Hale took his finger and made a line on his throat. Clearly showing that he will kill Pyro aswell.

Pyro could only stare. His body was frozen. He coudlnt move even if he wanted to. He then saw that Saxton slowly walk away and then talked happily to the others of the team like nothing happend! What was Pyro suppose to do now? Does he have to deal with this? He simply cannot accept that when someone wants to murder you when they get the chance! Pyro tried to think the best he can.

Pyro then looked on his claw hands. Which reminded he was a dragon. A half dragon for gods sake! He can fly, breath fire and are a litteraly beast. 

Then Pyro smiled inside. If Saxton want a fight. Then he will have one. He will be prepared. He will show him his fury like he was before. Pyro know how to suffer other people with fire and slowly look terrifying. He will see his true self. He will see! 

Just wait and see!

\---------

After the plan, Pyro walked back to the camp and to the others. Even if he didnt see Saxton Hale he was happy. 

"There ya are!" Engie said as he came to Pyro. "What took ya so long?"

"Long flight and hard winds." Pyro said as he shrugged and smiled. 

"We could need help with the fire, is soon night again." Engie said as he and Pyro walked to the middle of the camp. Where the fireplace was.

"I gladly help." Pyro said.

Pyro saw that the fireplace was done and ready to ignite. Pyro then took forward his breath and his eyes lit with fire essence, and let it go out. The fire consumed the wood and ignited fast. 

When Pyro was done, he saw Saxton hale again. He smiled to him and knew that Saxton saw his firebreath. What Pyro was happy about, is that the fire was not his best efford. He can make it bigger, stronger and more. 

Later, Pyro then layed down on his side on the ground. He was however little exhausted. He then noticed that Engineer sat close to him. Laying on Pyros arms. Pyro smiled deep and fell warm inside again. He slowly wiggled his tail. Engineer smiled back and scracthed Pyros chin. Pyro enjoyed that and gave a nudge back.

Pyro knew that Saxton knew who he cared about most here in the team. but he also want to show him that, if you mess with any of them-

You mess with all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxton tells more about the medallion they found, but the sitation will be worse.

Morning came in the chilly land. The trees stood proud and the clouds glided past the sky. 

The team had now woke up. They had a quick breakfast from Saxton hale. Pyro however said he wasent hungry. 

Saxton Hale came from the cottage and held the medallion in his hands. He noticed that he got looks from the team.

"Well?" Sniper asked Saxton to make him speak.

"This medallion, is a key to another but greater temple. It is there we will find the answers." Saxton said.

"And finally dizcover a way to maybe change?" Medic said. Pyro knewn that they talked about to make him human again. But Pyro was still unsure what he wanted.

"And i belive to know were the location is aswell. I need to go quickly as possible." Saxton said as he went inside the cottage again.

"He said I?" Demoman asked.

"I think he meant us. Right?" Scout said confused.

The team didnt know what to say. But Pyro knew very well. Saxton cant be trusted. And he will fight him. He will make him suffer like... Pyro then calmed down so he didnt go on thoose thoughts to quickly. 

\------

The team and Saxton was on the move in the forest. They went passed many trees and cliffs. 

The team was now faced against a powerful river. The river had such a force it could easily move heavy rocks from its path. 

"I can handle this...."Pyro said without even thinking. Pyro quickly grabbed Scout and flew up in the sky. He then landed Scout on the other side and went to the next. Saxton did only watch and he hated it by every fiber of him. He saw that Pyro had an eye on him, which was good for the beast.

After Pyro lifting the last one across, so was Scout, Engineer, Sniper, Heavy, Medic, Spy, Soldier and Demoman across the river. Pyro flew back to the side were Saxton Hale was. They stared at each others before Saxton started to move. 

Saxton went to a tree and started to gather tree wines.

"What are ya doing?" Engineer asked.

"Im taking another way." Saxton said and then he hurled the medallion towards them. Heavy was quick to catch it. "Go ahead, i will soon join you." 

Saxton saw that the team was confused and worried but obeyed him. 

\-----

"Do ya think we can trust him?" Engineer asked the team. He had a feeling that something bad will happend and they only walked for 3 minuets. Engineer then stopped, he could only shake his head. "We need to go back." 

"And quick." Spy said as he quickly cloaked and ran to the river. 

"You sure?" Scout asked. 

"I might be crazy sometimes but this time it is the right thing." Demoman said.

"Agree, they both have acting weird." Medic commented.

"Allright lets - Scout was interupted when they heard the Spys gun fire from afar. The team went quickly to check it out.

They all were shocked by the sight. Saxton had claw marks on him and had tree wire around Pyros mouth and wings. Pyro couldnt yell or fly away. The Spys gunfire signaled Saxton to stop. And now saxton saw them come back.

"What are ya doing!" Engineer roared out. The bad part is that no one could cross the river. 

"What does it look like?! Im taking the beast down!" Saxton said loud as he battled Pyro on the ground. Pyro was quick to use his tail and made so Saxton hale fall down to the ground. When Pyro was about to rise up he felt Saxton grabbing him again and went straight to the ground with his face first. Pyro moaned in pain. 

"He iznt a beazt!" Medic yelled. 

"Then why does he look like one?!" Saxton yelled back.

Spy was tired off this fight and shot on Saxton Hales arm. Saxton roared with pain and gave Pyro a punch. He then went to the closets rock and threw it agianst Spy. Spy quickly dodged it and the team behind. 

"We gotta help somehow!" Scout said. 

"Allright ladies! Sniper, use your arrows to free Pyro form the wires. Scout, use Heavy and get across the river. Medic, Be ready with Ubercharge. Engie, try to build whatever you can. Heavy, focus your minigun to Saxton. Spy, distract Saxton. Demoman, you follow me over the river." Soldier commanded over the field. Soldier took his rocketlauncher and Demoman his sticky bombs and targetet the ground. The ground shook and they flew in the air. Scout also flew in the air by Heavy throwing him over. 

Spy was quick to shoot again to Saxtons leg. Saxton lost focus to Pyro again and then he saw the 3 men flying to the other side. Saxton heard a minigun started to spin and the bullets straight for him. But the worst part is that Sniper soon had already freed Pyro from the wires. 

Saxton ran towards the beast. But he got blocked by Soldier who with his rocket launcher punched Saxton on his face. Saxton fell down and by rage quickly got up. Saxton grabbed Rockets launcher and used it as a bat to Soldier. Soldier was half hit thanks to Demoman tried to help Soldier away from there. Demoman used his sticky launcher and placed one on the ground. He actived and a small explosion came which helped as distraction. Saxton then heard Spy gun shoting at his direction but didnt hit this time. He heard that Heavy charged his minigun again and fired. Saxton felt great pain from the minigun and roared. He quickly went behind a tree for recovery. 

Saxton then saw that the Pyro was free thanks to Scout and Sniper. He wont let that monster escape him again. 

The team stopped since Saxton was hiding. Pyro was very injured but he ignored that. He wanted to kill that bastard.

But they heard a tree break when they saw that Saxton lifted a tree straight from the ground and tossed it to the others on the other side. They were quick but gained a few scratches. The build Engineer tried to make was crushed. Saxton then punched Demoman and tossed Soldier in the river. Soldier fell in the river and cried for help. Heavy was quick to get Soldier before he drifted to far away. Heavy pulled strongly soldier out of the water. Sadly the rocket launcher was lost in the waters. Saxton used this moment to get to Pyro. Scout went to action and used his weapon. At range it didnt do much but at closer Saxton felt the pain more. Saxton ignored that and went for a quick punch. But Scout was to quick and avoided it. He landed behind SAxton and used his bat. The bat hit Saxtons hales head and Saxton became furious. Saxton then went for the bat. He grabbed it from Scouts grip. But Sniper was quick and shot an arrow through Saxtons arm. Saxton dropped the bat and was about to litterly smash Scout. 

But Pyro with his claw hands dug into Saxtons skin and flew straight up. After going higher he let Saxton go as Saxton was alone in the air. During that time he felt more claw marks and tail smacks. He also felt how a greater horn dugg into the side of his chest thanks to Pyros wings. Pyro then grabbed him again and flew him yet again higher in the air. Then Pyro let him go again but this time Saxton felt heat. Pyro was preparaing his breath. His flame essence came to his eys.

Flames poured from Pyros jaws and Saxton roared as he was falling down burning. The flame consumed everyhting and went to every hair, clothes and more. The pain was unbareable.

Later, Saxton fell to the river. The rivers force consumed him and dragged him away to where the nature wants.

Pyro with his final strenght he helped Demoman and Scout across the river. Pyro then fell down to the ground. He felt great pain from his jaws. His wings tense. His body ache and damaged every where.

Pyro then let himself to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many are confused and a decision is made.

Pyros eyes slowly started to come up. He felt that his body was weak from that fight. He remembered that Saxton was lost at the river. But in Pyros heart he burned for more pain to give to Saxton. 

Pyro then saw that he was away from the river. In another forest. He was on the ground, laying down. Looking more around he saw that Medic was close by with Engineer and Heavy. Pyro so far couldnt see the others but he was so tired...

Medic, Heavy and Engineer noticed that Pyro had awaken and went straight to the dragon.

"Are you hurt? do you have zomething broken? Can you zit up?" Medic said in haste. 

"Nothing hurt.... Just in pain...." Pyro said as he slowly tried to sit up, but his body said the opposite and Pyro fell on the ground as his body screamed to him to be still.

Medic was quick to get his Medigun working and the red beams came to Pyro. The beams went inside Pyro and healed everything they could. After a while the beams came back to the gun. 

"He needz to rezt." Medic said. His gun cant heal any further. The only thing who could help Pyro now was to his own body. 

Heavy then grabbed gently Pyro and put him on a better place to rest. He put Pyro close to a tree. Pyro was in pain when his body moved but was thankful for the new spot. 

"Were..are....?" Pyro tried to say.

"Sniper and Scout are in search to see if Saxton even survived. Soldier and Demoman are trying to get us some supplies. And Spy is over there..." Engineer pointed behind Pyro to see Spy sitting down alone and thinking. 

Pyro nodded. His eyes felt heavy again. He then, fall asleep.  
..........

Heavy still held the medallion in his hands after Saxton threw it to him. Why? Heavy sighed as the medallion who was golden, with a strange symbol on it. And the bad part is that Saxton knew were the place lies... Heavys thoguhts came to Saxton. Why would Saxton do this? Why does he see Pyro as a threat? We have told him, but he wont listen, Saxton. 

Medic noticed Heavys thoughts as he went to heavy, after leaving Pyro to sleep. Medic then sat close to Heavy and looked at the medallion.

"Thinking?" Medic said. He know it was obvious but he wanted to hear Heavys thoguhts.

"Da." Heavy said simple. Heavy then sighed again. 

"We will figure it out..." Medic said to confort Heavy. Heavy smiled back.

"Da, but why?" Heavy asked as he gave a glance to Pyro. 

"Zomething muzt have happend, Itz like Pyro knew...?" Medic said. 

"But why?" Heavy said again. Heavy coudlnt pussle in about why Saxton so want to see Pyro dead.

"I believe we will find the anzwer zoon..." Medic said as he also gave a glance to Pyro. Pyro could also hold secres. 

...........

The day went to evening. Scout and Sniper reported that they coudlnt find Saxton Hale. Not even a sign. Soldier and Demoman also arrived with some fish they somehow succeed to capture. They did find Soldiers Rocket lanucher but it would take a long time to repair. Luckily for Engineer, he had something to do now when fixing Soldiers weapon. 

Spy had thought for a long time. He had also asked Miss Pauling, since he had a a phone on him to report to her and hear about the Administrator. Miss Pauling had searched through Saxton Hales files about his backstory but coudlnt find anything about something with a dragon. But it had some connection to that he had 2 friends who was lost not long ago. Maybe 2-3 months. 

Spy thanked Miss Pauling and Miss Pauling wish the team good luck. Spy then walked back to the team.

"Gentlemen." Spy said to get everyones attention. "I got some news and a plan." 

"The Administrator have stopped to hunt us." The team cheered but was interupted when Spy showed he wasent done talking. "But, we still need to be more careful. We can return home but we cant go home like nothing happend." Taking a pause. " I have asked Miss Pauling to search about Saxton Hale of why he could react like this."

"Miss Pauling?! " Scout said loud. Deep inside Miss Pauling was his crush. He hoped she was allright.

"She is allright. Now, It stand nothing involved about a dragon." spy gave a glance to Pyro. Pyro just sighed back. "But, it says that he did lost 2 friends about 2-3 months ago. "

"And?" Soldier asked confused.

"Saxton is clearly hiding something. And losing 2 friends could be something involved with this, but he isnt mention it in the files." Spy said. 

"So ya suggest we find him?" Engineer asked.

"No. But if we see him, which i think is possible. We maybe can finally see the reason." Spy took a paus. "Now, before we go home,i suggest that we need to solve the mystery with the medallion. " Spy said and pointed at Heavys hand. 

"And we will continue the way Saxton showed us. Hopefully, we can do this quickly and go home." Spy said. Then taking forward a cigarr.

The team looked at each others. Many wanted to go home. They are very tired off being in a forest. But Pyro then stood up with effort and the team looked behind. 

"I would like to figure out the mystery. But i cant force everyone to come with me..." Pyro said. 

"Im coming with ya!" Engineer said.

"I follow." Heavy said. And Medic followed behind and nodded. 

"Count me in, mate." Sniper said. 

"Yeah!" Scout said loud.

"Im with you Soldier." Solider said.

"Im not leaving anyone behind." Demoman said.

"Good, lets leave." spy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending, i maybe add a chapter later of the team and the mysterious intruders.
> 
> im glad for you all who have followed me and my story. Im thankfull for all the kudos and hits. You are the ones who makes me continue the stories. dont forget that!  
> <3
> 
> Edit, i removed the ending to more of a bro friends. And the Tf2 dragon calm before the storm is a alternative if you want them as a couple then just friends. Whatever you see it is fine by me.

More walking in the forest. Some was starting to get annoyed and just wanted to go home, but they have a mission left. 

They continued the path Saxton was headed before the fight. Still no sign of him if he survived or not. Pyro was however, happy to not see him. 

It was untill now when they noticed something tall far away came to view. It was a long tower with a platform circle at the highest top. When coming closer it wasent only a tower. The tower was in the center of a pyramid like building. And this was way bigger then the first temple. 

Not many in the team said alot. Pyro have still havent told to them or Engineer about what Saxton even told him! But, just like everyone, he was to tired and just wanted to finish the job.

Standing at the grand entrance who had no door, they stopped for a while. The team gave glances if some would lead or have a speech before entering. Spy simply made a movement to continue and led the team. Before Pyro entered he saw something in the sky. He sadly couldnt see of what he saw. It could be a bird. He ignored that and entered.

Inside, the room was huge. In the middle there was a stair spiral who went to the tower, but the tower started at the roof, so the stairs looked like almost it was floating. 

But what caught most is the great big dragon statue. There was an altar and fire braziers close to it. Looking more on the dragon, it was a dragon who stood on all four. Not like Pyro was. The dragon had many great horns on its head bent in a elegant ways. Its eyes was of gemstones in the color of white. The body was muscular and its claws was long and curved elegant. The wings was massive, almost the size of the dragon itself. 

"Well, this is promising." Engineer said as he walked closer to look.

Engineer then saw something circular on the altar. He touched it and something mechanical hissed. The team was alert at the sound, looking at Engineers direction. The circle ascendent and stopped. It revealed a stone image. with a language Engie had no idea of what it was. Demoman arrived to take a look.

"Can ya read this?" Engie asked. 

"Aye." Demoman said. Demoman had lost an eye due to Merasmus, but with it he can read different languages. So removing the eyepad, where there was no eye but a soft magic glow came. 

"This altar.... isnt a sacrificing one. Its more of transformation altar." Demoman said.

"Transformation?" Soldier asked.

"Ye." Demoman said, he then let the eyepad back to his missing eye.

"That could mean zomething can tranzform... but could it be reverzed?" Medic said fashiniating. 

Pyro didnt comment but only stared at the altar and the mighty dragon statue. Pyro was terrified. He thought, if he went back to human, would it go back to normal? Does that mean being the wierd muffling pyro with no face or voice? I mean, its beacuse of the fires i wear a mask, but also the scars i have inside and on the outside. It is thanks to becoming a dragon i can be more to the team. And the team seems to like it. 

Seems ....?

Looking again, Pyro saw a small circle underneath the dragons head, more on its long neck. Pyro then thought its that were the-

But he and the team got interupted by roars who came above. Looking up, Pyro was suprised. 

Two dragons came to the team, went through a transformation as Pyro did. Half human, half dragon. One was a female with green skin and lighter green wings. She had orange horns who was bent elegant with great blue eyes. She wore and orange top and jeans. the other one was a male with purple skin and blue wings. It had more lighter orange horns who contiuned on its neck. He had a yellow tshirt and a grey shirt on top. He had brown pants. His eyes was red.

The male went to Demoman, Engineer and Medic who was closets to the altar. The male was swift and whiped the team away from the altar. 

The female went to Pyro. The female prepared something toxic in her mouth who dripped down her mouth. Pyro flapped his wings and went high up. But the female was quick and changed course. She grabbed Pyro and bite pyros arm. Pyro screamed at the pain as the toxic was on his skin. He didnt know if it went inside him, but he then grabbed hold on her and using the force,he threw the female away to the ground. 

The male went calmy to the team and saw them as a easy prey. But he was wrong when they prepared themselves. Spy was quick and stabbed the male on its neck. The male screamed and went to dash against Spy. Heavy was quick wiht his minigun as he fired. The bullets went hard to the male. The bullets went though the males wings. Making holes to it. The male was furious as he flew up to reach the tower for recovery. But his wings was to damaged, so he collapsed on the floor again. 

The female saw the male had trouble. the female ignored Pyro and smacked Heavy away with great force. Heavy somehow held his feet up and didnt stumble. Demoman fired bombs to the female to prevent her to reach the male. The explosion sounded loud and terrified the female somehow. The female tried another attempt but Demoman did the same tactic. The female then roared in terror. 

Pyro then used this moment and used his tail to the females head. It worked and the female hit her head hard on the floor making her uncoisiocus. Pyro landed hard and went to the male. The male was in pain but seeing that renew his strenght. The male roared at Pyro and Pyro roared back. Then the male charged and grabbed Pyro while he continue to charge to a wall. Pyro was suprised by that strenght and tried to get loose. Sniper was quick with his arrows and shot on the arm. The arrow went deep and the male loosed grip on that arm. Which Pyro all needed. Pyro was out of the grasp and flew behind the male. The male abruptely stopped and turned. the male then was met with a punch from Pyro to his head and fell down. Also uncoisuics.

Pyro took deep breaths from the fight. He saw that Medic went to him to see his injury. 

"What the hell was this? there was more of this hybrids?!" Scout said loud as he was confused of what just happend. 

"Seems so." Pyro responded somewhat cold. 

"Well they arent dead." Medic said as he checked their pulses. 

By that moment, Pyro was again stuck with his thoughts. If this altar can transform and it could do it reverse....

Engineer saaw the Pyro was troubled. He went to Pyro and grabbed his arm. Pyro was suprised as the texan continue to drag him to more private area. 

"Wha...?" Pyro could only say.

"Hush." Engie said simple. 

Engineer then stopped and turned to Pyro with a serious face. Pyro was unsure. 

"Tell me what ya are thinking." Engineer said serious. " From the beginning." 

Pyro sighed." The whole Saxton thing... It wasent something i choosed. Saxton had sees me as an enemy from the very start. And he have talked and threatend to me while i ever was alone! He even threteaned to kill me!" Pyro said loud.

Engineer was suprised but also little frustrated. He wanted to know this. He dont want Pyro to just be silent and suffer! 

"But it does more hurt to not tell me or any of us from the beginning!" Engie said. 

Pyro only looked down.

"Anyway, the thoughts ya have now?" engie asked.

"I think i have made a decision which will change my life..." Pyro said. "I want to use the altar to them. Not me. Ever since i changed, you and i have ...."

"Been more open?" engie said.

"Yeah." Pyro said.

"Well, i know i was more close to ya before becoming a dragon, but i can understand it feels dumb for us to see it when ya become a dragon and not before..." Engie admitted.

"Dont feel bad. It might have taken longer for me to reveal more. Its more then just the... look." Pyro said. The two of them nodded and giggled a little until they went back to the others.


End file.
